WO 2012/139880 A1 discloses a semiconductor incandescent lamp retrofit lamp, that is to say a replacement lamp for replacing conventional incandescent lamps, e.g. vehicle halogen incandescent lamps, by using semiconductor light sources, e.g. light emitting diodes (LEDs). The semiconductor incandescent lamp retrofit lamp includes at least one semiconductor light source and at least one light scattering body, into which light from the at least one semiconductor light source can be coupled, wherein the at least one light scattering body is configured and arranged to emit substantially diffusely the light fed to it from the at least one semiconductor light source.